Back at the Barnyard (2007)
Back at the Barnyard is a Nickelodeon CGI animated show that is a spin-off from the 2006 film, Barnyard. The series aired between September 29, 2007 and November 12, 2011 on Nickelodeon. The show is produced by Omation Animation Studio, in association with Nickelodeon Animation Studios. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Cam Clarke - Freddy *Chris Hardwick - Otis *Jeff Garcia - Pip *Leigh-Allyn Baker - Abby *Rob Paulsen - Peck *Tino Insana - Pig 'Secondary Cast' *Dom Irrera - Duke *Fred Tatasciore - Farmer Buyer *Maria Bamford - Mrs. Noreen Beady *Wanda Sykes - Bessy 'Minor Cast' *"Weird Al" Yankovic - "Weird Al" Yankovic (ep41) *Audrey Wasilewski - Dr. Betty (ep9), Stage Hand (ep12), Vet (ep13) *Billy West - Archie (ep24), Dr. Furtwangler (ep4), Everett (ep24), Hyena (ep24), Kobe Cow#2 (ep23), Wise One (ep23) *Bobcat Goldthwait - Hockey Mask Bob (ep38) *Cam Clarke - 2nd Crook (ep22), Alien (ep6), Announcer (ep12), Announcer (ep39), Biker (ep11), Biker#1 (ep30), Biker#2 (ep10), Bouncer (ep21), Crook, Dad (ep7), Dad (ep28), Easter Bunny (ep49), Extreme Announcer (ep42), FBI Agent (ep26), Goat Ring Announcer (ep8), Gopher#3 (ep17), Guy#1 (ep36), Henchman Walla (ep8), Hawk (ep50), Husband (ep28), Male Doctor (ep4), Male Driver (ep49), Man (ep37), Man (ep46), Man#1 (ep10), Man#3C (ep22), Mr. Fluffy (ep16), News Anchor (ep33), Officer (ep49), Owl (ep33), Passenger Dog#1 (ep12), Random Fan (ep37), Red-Haired Guy (ep21), Ring Announcer (ep21), Security Guard (ep26), Sheep#2 (ep7), Sheep#3 (ep9), Snooty Pal#1, Spanish Man (ep11), Spider (ep49), Station Announcer (ep8), Thief a.k.a. Old Lady 2 (ep39), Townsperson#1 (ep10), Trainer in Film (ep5), Unicorn#2 (ep28) *Carlos Alazraqui - Llama#1 (ep29), Llama#3 (ep29), Rodeo Announcer (ep42) *Chris Hardwick - Alien 3 (ep51), Alien Child (ep51), Angry Chick (ep12), Animal (ep22), Announcer, Beaver#2 (ep35), Biker (ep24), Billy (ep28), Blitzen (ep40), Boil, Boy (ep24), Boy (ep26), Boy (ep28), Burly Guy#2 (ep22), Caddy (ep25), Cow on Left (ep18), Crazed Chef (ep49), Customer#2 (ep3), Donk E. Cheese (ep42), English School Kid (ep42), Ernie (ep50), Goat, Hen#1 (ep18), Hen 2 (ep12), Henchman Walla (ep8), Horse (ep46), Little Otis (ep31), Man (ep24), Mr. Wiggleplix (ep39), Opposing QB (ep37), Producer, Pundit (ep39), Red Team QB (ep37), Referee (ep21), Rock Singer (ep34), Sheep#1 (ep8), Sheep#2 (ep11), Sheep#2 (ep24), Sheep#2 (ep28), Sheep#2 (ep38), Sheep#3 (ep32), Sheep#4 (ep7), Singer (ep45), Skateboarder Guy (ep21), Skinny Wrestler (ep21), Snooty Pal#1, Swimmy (ep16), TV Painter (ep23), Teen#2 (ep26) *Daran Norris - Butterfly (ep51), Leader (ep51) *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer (ep18), Bigfoot, Corn Monster (ep22), Host (ep39), Hounddog (ep39), Manure Commissioner (ep34), Plucky (ep50), Prank'D Host (ep6), Ryan Earcrust (ep16), Schmoozy (ep36), Seymour (ep39), Skateboarder (ep26), Snail#3 (ep26), Teen#3 (ep26) *Earthquake - Root *Elin Carlson - Vocalist (Italian Opera; ep14) *Fred Tatasciore - Abraham Lincoln (ep30), Airline Pilot (ep33), Bear (ep33), Biker (ep30), British Guy (ep40), Cameraman (ep9), Caterpillar (ep36), Dalai Lama (ep28), Disembodied Voice (ep4), Dog#1 (ep36), Dr. Matt (ep50), Dragon Puppet (ep35), German Scientist (ep28), Man (ep26), Passenger Dog#2 (ep12), Pro-Triangle Guy (ep12), Rodeo Guard (ep42), Snail#1 (ep26), TV Announcer (ep26), Trucker (ep8) *Gilbert Gottfried - Barn Buddy (ep33) *Grey DeLisle - Bachelorette 1 (ep46), Bachelorette 3 (ep46), Beverly (ep48), Bronco Betsy (ep42), Cheerleader#2 (ep29), Hanna, Hen#2 (ep18), Inga (ep37), Juanita (ep11), Prunella (ep46), Veronica (ep27), Woman (ep11) *Guy Moon - Vocalist (ep12) *James Sie - Kobe Cow#1 (ep23), Kobe Cow#3 (ep23) *Jeff Bennett - 1st Crook (ep22), Bovinator (ep44), Crazy Ol'Uncle (ep8), Don (ep50), Eddie (ep44), Eric (ep50), Fripplehoot (ep11), Horse (ep30), Host (ep11), Kid (ep49), Man (ep49), Man#1C (ep22), Mayor, Psycho (ep42), Robotic Phone (ep13), Sheep#3 (ep8), Snake (ep13), Youngblood (ep30) *Jeff Garcia - Crew Guy (ep34), Guy (ep21), Hen (ep32), Man (ep28), Man#2A (ep22), Unicorn#1 (ep28) *Jennifer Hale - Mom (ep12) *Jim Cummings - Cap'n Tom (ep36), Chef Big Bones (ep34), Hillbilly#1 (ep19), Polar Bear (ep40) *Jim Meskimen - Goraldo *Jim Ward - Judge (ep25) *John DiMaggio - 5th Cow (ep8), Big Wrestler (ep21), Biker (ep16), Biker#1 (ep10), Bionic Janitor (ep43), Bulk Brothers (ep21), Chip (ep32), Construction Chief (ep37), Coach (ep37), Convict (ep49), Donner (ep40), Dr. Filly (ep32), Everett (ep9), Hilly Burford, Horse, Horse on Right (ep18), Jersey Cow#3/Bud, Macho Announcer (ep34), Man (ep28), Man#3B (ep22), News Announcer (ep2), Officer Fred O'Hanlon, Other Girlfriend/Horse (ep21), Other Team QB (ep37), Photographer (ep20), Reporter (ep20), Slavic Guy (ep45), Snake (ep18), Snake Actor (ep28), TV Anchorman (ep10), Tofrooster Announcer (ep34), Vomit Guy (ep21) *John Kassir - Winky (ep16) *Julia Sweeney - Vet *Kari Wahlgren - Assistant (ep28), Sheila (ep28), Sissy (ep28) *Kevin MacDonald - Alien 1 (ep51), Baxter, Flaky (ep29) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Bling (ep8), Cow 1 (ep8), Horse (ep8), Masked Cow (ep8), Santa (ep40), Thor (ep46) *Leigh-Allyn Baker - Babe (ep7), Bachelorette 2 (ep46), Boom Box Voice (ep36), Boy (ep24), Cheerleader#1 (ep29), Daughter (ep7), Digi-Computer Voice (ep49), Etta, Female Patron (ep3), Female Translator (ep20), Fox Cheerleader (ep42), Girl (ep26), Girl (ep28), Girl (ep40), Girl Teen (ep26), Hen#3 (ep18), Hen 1 (ep12), Lady on Street (ep21), Little Abby (ep31), Mom (ep28), Mrs. Pfefferly (ep43), Old Lady (ep40), Old Woman (ep43), Old Woman (ep48), Phyllis (ep41), Sheep#1 (ep7), Sheep#1 (ep28), Sheep#1 (ep32), Sheep#2 (ep9), Sheep#2 (ep12), Sheep#2 (ep30), Stage Manager (ep31), Townsperson#2 (ep10), Wife (ep10), Wife (ep28), Woman (ep28), Woman (ep37), Woman#1A (ep22), Woman#1B (ep22) *Lloyd Sherr - AD Voiceover (ep20), Crop Duster (ep19), Crow#1, Driver (ep26), Everett, Flying Machine Guy (ep26), Judge (ep20), Narrator (ep7), Opening Announcer (ep5), Photographer (ep20), Polly (ep16), Skunky (ep35) *Maile Flanagan - Macy, Sheep (ep1) *Maria Bamford - Cheerleader Bessy (ep5), Elderly Woman (ep21), Hospital PA Announcer (ep4), Jessica Allspice, Lady C (ep22), Mini-Mrs. Beady (ep46), Woman (ep49), Woman#1C (ep22) *Mark DeCarlo - Bee#1 (ep14), Bingo (ep3), Chubs (ep17), Mayor Termite (ep20), Mr. Jinks (ep20) *Maurice LaMarche - Albert Einstein (ep41), Captain (ep51), Crow#1 (ep17), Crow#2, Gruff Announcer (ep47), Jersey Cow#2/Igg, Max Fripplehoot (ep3), Network Announcer (ep47), Termite (ep47) *Megan Cavanagh - Brunhilda (ep23), Mom (ep26), Woman (ep26) *Nick Simotas - Goat (ep50) *Nika Futterman - Stamps (ep43) *Nolan North - Stumpity Joe (ep7) *Pat Musick - Woman (ep38) *Paul Greenberg - Aubrey (ep11), Paperboy (ep21), Snotty Pal#1 (ep10), Snotty Pal#2, Waiter (ep21) *Phil Morris - Bessy's Kid (ep14) *Rob Paulsen - Alien 2 (ep51), Animal (ep11), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep28), Armadillo (ep51), Auctioneer (ep49), Badger, Bear (ep36), Beaver (ep45), Beaver#1 (ep35), Bernard (ep32), Big Louie (ep28), Cat on Face Guy (ep20), Chick (ep51), Crazy Eyes Unicorn (ep28), Crazy Man (ep20), Customer#1 (ep3), DJ (ep26), Dad (ep26), Dog#2 (ep36), Donkey (ep34), Donut Angel (ep49), Driver (ep10), Driver Dog (ep12), Elderly Man (ep21), Emcee (ep36), Everett (ep14), Farmer Clem, French Waiter (ep21), Gertie (ep31), Goose (ep28), Gopher (ep5), Gopher#1 (ep17), Gopher Emcee (ep17), Grumpy Man (ep38), Guy#2 (ep36), Hay Delivery Man (ep47), Hillbilly#2 (ep19), Honest Earl (ep47), Husband (ep10), Inbred Millionaire (ep20), Joey, Judge (ep21), Kid (ep40), Legal Voice (ep33), Leprechaun (ep49), Llama#2 (ep29), Ma (ep42), Mailman (ep26), Mailman (ep30), Male Teen Cashier (ep49), Man (ep11), Man (ep42), Man#1B (ep22), Man#1D (ep22), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2C (ep22), Max (ep11), Merton (ep50), Meter Reader (ep33), Mooseshark (ep33), Mountain Joe (ep16), Mud Puppy QB (ep37), Ostrich (ep41), Patron (ep7), Pizza Twin#1, Radio DJ (ep24), Ref (ep8), Rico (ep30), Ring Announcer (ep51), RoboPeck (ep43), Rooster (ep34), She-Goat (ep23), Sheep (ep9), Sheep (ep18), Sheep (ep46), Sheep#1 (ep11), Sheep#1 (ep12), Sheep#1 (ep24), Sheep#1 (ep30), Sheep#1 (ep38), Sheep#2 (ep8), Sheep#2 (ep32), Sheep#3 (ep7), Sheep#3 (ep28), Show Announcer (ep34), Skippy the Porpoise (ep39), Skunky (ep24), Snail#2 (ep26), Song and Dance Man (ep35), Squanto (ep30), Squirrel (ep10), Stomach Alien (ep51), TV Announcer (ep37), Techie (ep34), Termite (ep29), Ticket Guy (ep22), Tony the Gopher (ep9), Tony Two-Cheeks (ep8), Tubby Tapeworm (ep31), Vendor (ep21), Vendor (ep37), Wacky Anchorman (ep27), Waiter (ep24), Waiter (ep46), Whipcrack McGee (ep28), Young Sheep (ep18) *S. Scott Bullock - Alien Announcer (ep51), Bee#2 (ep14), Bombastic Guy (ep47), Crow#3, Jersey Cow#1/Eddy, Old Man (ep47), Queen Bee (ep14), Slimy Monster Bug (ep51), Vet Tech (ep24) *Steve Oedekerk - Mr. Beady, Pizza Twin#2, Snotty Boy, Snotty Boy's Dad (ep1) *Susan Silo - Aunt Suki (ep39), Old Lady (ep33), Old Woman (ep26), Old Woman (ep39) *TJ Sullivan - Snotty's Dad (ep48) *Tom Kane - Announcer#2 (ep51), Dad (ep12) *Tom Kenny - Burly Guy (ep22), Cameraman (ep27), Cave Cow (ep48), Chicken Rights Guy (ep18), Crazy Louie (ep25), Dr. Matt (ep48), Fargleman (ep22), Hawk (ep25), Man#2B (ep22), Nebraska Schwartz (ep35), News Producer (ep27), Sherpa (ep45), Upstanding Man (ep22) *Tom Wilson - Krebs (ep17) *Tress MacNeille - Aunt Gertie (ep23), Lady A (ep22), Mother Beady (ep44) *Val Pappas - Ivana Sugardadsky (ep4) Category:Cartoons Category:2007 Cartoons